Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is one of the four bionic humans created by Douglas Davenport, and the first bionic superhero hybrid. She is the sister of Adam and , Chase Davenport, Marcus Davenport, and Daniel Davenport and adoptive sister/cousin of Leo Dooley. Bree has the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, she will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a heroic teen bionic. Bree is somewhat responsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. Bree's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor. Although she complains about them a lot, she still loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother Chase, with them often bickering and poking at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, but they still disagree a lot. She has tomboyish qualities, most likely due to the lack of interaction with girls. Bree is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Personality Bree is shown to be easily excited. Her personality implies that she is angered easily but not often. Like the others, she is offended when called a robot. She wants to do things for the wrong purpose, like in the first episode, she said "Finally! I can make friends.... So I could stab them in the back!" And "I want a boyfriend... So I could break up with him!" Also, Bree Davenport is trying to be a normal teenage girl. Powers and Abilities Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed': Bree has super human speed in which she can travel faster than the speed of light *'Enhanced Agility': Bree is shown to be able to get to high places and can also run and stick to walls and ceilings *'Enhanced Reflexes': Bree has quick reflexes *'Vocal Manipulation': Bree can manipulate anyone's voice. *'Invisibility': Douglas gave Bree invisibility in the episode Brother Battle. Super Powers *'Thermo Touch': *'Proton Ring': laser ring that can cut through anything *'Thermo Nuclear Body Blast': She uses this ability to defeat Scarlett. *Electric blast Weakness She sometimes has bad aim and accuracy. This is shown to not happen often. She often runs away whenever she talks to her crushes, including Ethan. Also, her vocal manipulation glitches when she gets nervous. Crossover Appearances *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 (Mighty Med) Appearances on Lab Rats Season 1 (19/19) *Crush, Chop, & Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Smart and Smarter *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 (25/25) *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 (21/23) *Sink or Swim *Mission: Mission Creek High *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up Season 4 (19/20) *Reunion *Chaos Rising *Seeking help from the Enemy *The Dark Side *Boarding School *Trust Issues *Horror Movie *New Times *Whos Back? Trent Back? *Kidnapping *Behind Bars *Visitations *Can We Trust Him *Awaking *Make A Choice *Objection *Trapped *Who Will Win *The Party Continues Season Five (9/22) * Jobs * Grandma Makes A Visit * Leo Vs The Best * Halloween * Missing * Funeral * Tryouts * The Past * Crime Town Appearances on Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding out for a Hero *Power Play *Superhero Code *Need for Speed *Follow the Leader *The List *Coming Through in the Clutch *The Intruder *The Rock *Home Sweet Home *Sheep-Shifting *Game of Drones *They Grow Up So Fast *The Attack Trivia *She was the last lab rat to appear. *She was not supposed to be the only lab rat. *In Crush, Chop and Burn, she made fun of Adam's Taylor Swift playlist. *She is the second Lab Rats character to appear on Lab Rats: Elite Force. *Her hair starts getting longer in Season 3 of Lab Rats. But, starts getting shorter in the episode "Coming Through in the Clutch", due to her portrayer's haircut. *Her hair starts getting darker in Season 4. *In the Lab Rats: Elite Force episode "The Rock", she now has superpowers which make her the first bionic superhero hybrid. Gallery *Bree Davenport/Gallery Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Bionic Humans Category:Female Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Employees at Tech Town Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Mighty Med Guest Characters Category:Elite Force Members